Daddy's Little Girl
by OCDdegrassi
Summary: Azula has always been daddy's little girl, even if it wasn't what she wanted. Rape.


**Title:** Daddy's Little Girl  
**Author:** OCDegrassi (Holly)  
**Pairings:** Azula/Ozai Rape  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** Rape, Incest, AU, Possible OOCness.  
**Note:** I personally don't believe that anyone is born evil. I think that people become evil because of circumstances and events in their life. This is my take on why Azula is such a bitch.

…………………………………………..

Azula couldn't sleep again. She stared up at her ceiling, memorizing every crack; every crevice; every bump. The same ceiling she had looked upon so many nights when her mind refused to rest. She walked through the days, head held high as if nothing could touch her. She carried herself in a way that no one could see anything but a strong and powerful, maybe even cruel, princess. She had to be. She could not be vulnerable. The only way to truly be powerful is to never let your guard down.

You can never care about anyone or anything because it makes you weak. That's what she was always taught. Her father had been her teacher, and he made sure she never turned out to be feeble like her mother. Her mother had risked everything to save her son and ended up with nothing. Azula refused to suffer the same fate. Zuko would never have the same skill as her. He was a disappointment to their father from the very beginning. Azula was forced to make up for his incompetence and her father made sure that she did.

…………………………………………..

Ozai entered his daughter's room in the middle of the night. Azula was 5 years old, and confused at the interruption of her sleep, but pleased to see her dad, nonetheless. She almost never got to see him because he was always busy. She wiped her eyes and sat up, beaming at her father. "Daddy!" She reached out for him to hug her, but he sat on the edge of her bed, ignoring her attempt at affection. She put her arms down, confusion apparent on her face. "Daddy, what's wrong?"

He looked at her intently. "Azula, you need to learn that caring for a person is a weakness, and that you can not have weakness if you wish to be in charge of the fire nation one day." Azula nodded, not really understanding what he was saying, but she knew that she wanted to be in charge of the fire nation someday, just like her grandfather. Her father continued. "It is too late to fix your brother, but you can change." She nodded, sleep starting to take hold of her again. It was late and she had spent the entire day playing.

"Let this be your first lesson." He shoved her down roughly and ripped off her nightgown. He carelessly tossed it to the side and pulled down his own pants. Azula lay still in confusion. She didn't understand what was going on, but it was scaring her. He got on top of her and spread her legs apart. She finally found her voice. "Daddy, wh, what are you doing?" He gripped her waist tightly with his hands, knowing that bruises would form. "Teaching you to be strong."

He shoved himself inside of her tiny body and she screamed out in pain. He placed his hand over her mouth to silence her. Tears began to roll down her face as he thrusted in and out of her. She tried yelling for him to stop, but her words were muffled by his hands. She felt like her body was being torn in two. After what seemed like eternity, she felt something hot released into her body. Her father pulled out and removed his hand from her mouth.

By that time, she was too tired to scream anymore. She couldn't even speak, because her throat was sore and raw. He placed a finger over her lips. "Now, don't tell anyone about this or mom and dad will be very mad at you." She nodded silently, knowing that she didn't want them mad at her. He pulled his finger away and slipped his pants back up. "Remember Azula, you can never show weakness and always act as if nothing hurts you. I will have to keep teaching you until you never cry or show that you are in pain. It will make you strong."

He left and stared up at her ceiling, completely exhausted, but in too much pain to fall asleep. She wrapped her blanket tightly around her and shivered from the cold hitting her naked body. The next morning, her father came into her room early and picked up her torn nightgown and threw it away. He picked her up gently and took her into a bathroom, slowly lowering her into the warm water. He washed her slowly and carefully, making sure to cause as little pain as possible.

Azula didn't understand how he could have been so different last night. This was the father she was used to; kind and loving. He spoke softly. "Azula, you must understand that I only did that last night to help you. I want to make you strong so that no one will ever be able to hurt you." She stared into his eyes and nodded. She believed her father.

He came to her room several times after that, each time doing the same thing, and each time she became stronger. The last time he came into her room, she didn't cry or scream. She just stared up at her ceiling, waiting for it to be over. When he was done, he said, "I'm proud of you, Azula. You're daddy's little girl."

…………………………………………..

**A/N:** So what did you think? Love it or hate it? This is suppose to be a one-shot, but I could make it into a story if enough people want me to. If it was turned into a story, then I would have a part where Azula tells Zuko. If there's a certain pairing you'd like to see then let me know. Other wise, this stands as a one-shot. Please Review.


End file.
